Forever In Your Debt
by ShipWreckedDreams
Summary: When Eren Jeager is forced to become a male stripper to pay off some debt to the mafia, he encounters a customer he despises, Ryo. But when he's bribed by money he gives a private dance that ends up a little differently than he imagined. (Yaoi/One Shot)


**A/N : Hello, quick message, this is a one shot that was requested for me to write, it's with someone else's OC so I do not own him nor do I own SNK characters. This is also posted on AO3 so just know it was not stolen. Warning this does get a bit steamy towards the end and it is a yaoi story so caution for anyone who doesn't like that sort of thing. For now this will stay a one shot but it may possibly become a series. Enjoy though. Reviews are appreciated. (:**

* * *

The techno music pounded through the oblong speakers, bouncing off of the thin, dirty walls of the strip club. An array of multi colored LED lights from the brightest yellow to the deepest blue shone into my eyes, making the audience of customers a complete blur to me. I could hear the pouring of alcohol being served and the clink of glasses and men chuckling at the bar to my left. They were probably retelling stories of their youth and incessantly complaining about their current life, I could barely hold back the urge to roll my eyes. As if they had a bad life, I thought as I swung involuntarily around my slick, white pole for the millionth time.

I felt so out of my element, standing in front of absolute strangers in nothing but a thin, black, string-like material covering my genitals. I was also dressed in leather suspenders and a white bow tie around my neck for aesthetic to my uncomfortable displeasure. It didn't matter how many times I gyrated my hips and slid up and down a pole for the enjoyment of others, I still despised it and every moment I was on stage, I wished I was home.

I shifted my teal eyes to the pole to my right, where Mikasa also stood in practically nothing but a flimsy fabric. She locked eyes with my own and gave me a knowing look, a look that told me it would all be over soon. I offered her a harsh glance in return to show that I hated my current situation, but my eyes didn't need to tell her what she already knew.

I was here because of my own doings, I had accidentally destroyed a lot of important property to a giant mafia organization and now I owed too much yen for my brain to even process. Erwin and Levi 'claimed' that they saved me from a worse fate, but I couldn't conjure up anything worse than what I was forced to do now; which was work as a male stripper for a strip club called The Scouts. Thankfully Mikasa and Armin also took a job here with me for moral support. I had to admit it helped me from not angrily exploding into a million pieces of Yeager and they simultaneously kept me sane.

The song I was dancing to was almost over and I felt relief roll off of me in waves at the thought of putting my clothes back on and leaving this dump behind, at least for the night.

When suddenly a tall brooding individual with the largest smirk plastered on his face tossed a fifty at my feet. "Dance for me princess," he offered with a chuckle, leaning against a table, watching me intently.

I swallowed a response that was sure to get me fired and instead furrowed my eyebrows at him, biting my tongue roughly to keep my mouth shut.

I knew this guy. Ryo, he was a regular at the club, VIP to be exact. He's a sleazy mafia boss who hangs around this place like the plague, waiting in the shadows to tease his next victim and to torture all those around him just by his mere presence. It was almost as if he had nothing to do but harass the club goers and toss his seemingly endless amount of money around. I usually tended to stay away from him, I didn't need anymore trouble on my plate than I already had, but this time trouble had sought me out.

Bending down, I snatched the money up and stuffed it in the folds of my 'outfit' and gave him a fake smile and a quick curtsy. "As you wish," I muttered sarcastically and added, "Master."

In my opinion it was better to put on a show and get as much money as I could no matter how painstakingly embarrassing it was. All I wanted was to pay off my debt and get out of this hell hole, and if I blew up on a customer, especially a mafia boss, my life would be over.

Ryo's expression changed from a smirk into his usual emotionless disguise that he commonly wore around the club. His eyes seemed to bore into me as I twisted and turned my body in angles that shouldn't have been legal, sliding on the pole in slow, supposedly seductive movements, giving him a show worth his cash. I attempted to hide the fierce blush that was burning on my cheeks by looking at Mikasa or anywhere that wasn't him.

Fortunately, the song faded into a new one just as I had suspected and I hurriedly rushed off stage, towards the back room without a second glance towards Ryo. I needed to escape the bright lights and the perverted customers lingering stares.

I was just beginning to think about how I'd rather take whatever worse fate there had been for me, when a burly arm grabbed my own, spinning me around. I came face to face with Ryo and felt an automatic sneer form on my lips.

"Let go of me," I growled, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

Another smirk formed on his face out of amusement, as he grabbed for my arm and held onto it even tighter than before. "I wasn't done with you, I want a private dance," he breathed, smelling of something minty.

I attempted to pull away from him but it was no use, he had more weight over me. "Sorry, no can do. I'm on break, now go torture some other sorry soul."

"Too bad I've taken a liking to yours. Now dance for me," He pulled a thick wad of cash the size of a novel out from his deep jean pockets, practically enough to pay off my debt. "I'll give you whatever you want."

I felt my eyebrows furrow even further, "I don't want your damn mo-" I started angrily, even though it was a blatant lie on my part. I was interrupted though by Mikasa running my way and grabbing me from Ryo's arms.

"Can I talk to him for a second?" Mikasa asked politely, following the club's policy of 'be nice to the customers' far better than I could have ever managed. "I'll bring him right back." She offered Ryo a small smile and then pulled me away from him towards the back room.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, her eyes growing wide. "There is a customer out there, need I remind you a _mafia boss _out there, who will pay you a large sum of money for one dance. You can't turn that down!" Mikasa exclaimed, her dark hair whipping to the side as she threw her arms in the air.

"I can and I will," I asserted, crossing my arms across my bare torso.

"You're acting like a child," she stated. She looked exasperated, but what did she really expect me to do.

I scoffed, "I'm not. Ryo harasses every dancer in this club, I'm not going to be his next victim, no matter how much money is being offered."

Mikasa grabbed my shoulders roughly, "Eren, do you want to be a stripper for the rest of your life?" She asked, raising her thin black eyebrows.

"Well, no I-"

"Then get out there," she enunciated as she gestured back towards the club and where Ryo was standing with his own arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Just do it, it will only take a few minutes." She pushed me towards him, "Now go."

Ryo's dark eyes twinkled menacingly under the dim lights, the small, black crescent moon tattoo under his right eye standing out on his face, "Change of heart?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over. One dance, then I'm going home," I stated deadpan.

I led him towards a long, even darker hallway which branched off into side rooms, for the specific use of private dances only. The small, dinny rooms were always surveillanced, which was the only piece of mind I had that I wasn't going to die an untimely death at the hands of Ryo tonight.

I felt my heart beating sporadically and I wasn't sure why. I'd given dances to both males and females before and I usually just zoned out so far from my subconscious that I almost forgot where I was and what I was doing. Tonight was different though, my brain was wired and alive and my pulse was completely out of control.

Ryo took a seat on one of the ripped, cherry red, pleather couches that appeared to be from the retro 80's with no sign of being cleaned in years. The light in the room above flickered ominously and I silently prayed that it wouldn't burn out, as I reached for the pole in the center of the room.

"Your performance tonight will depend on how much money I'll give ya,' " Ryo mumbled, pulling out his stacks of money and setting them beside him gingerly. I knew that even if he offered me all of the money he had on him that it wouldn't even make a dent in how much money he had as a whole. I guess that was an advantage to being the boss to a mafia though.

I brushed my fingers through my hair, slightly annoyed. "All customers have to pay upfront for a private dance. Club rules."

He scoffed, "You think I follow rules?" He was clearly amused by the thought.

"I think you should," I attempted to bark, but it came out weaker than I had imagined.

"I think you should shut your mouth and dance for me, and if you do I'll give you all of this," Ryo avowed, eyeing me intently.

I swallowed a lump forming in my throat as I eyed him up as well. I felt my eyes wandering up and down him body and his black assemble. Another blush sprung to my cheeks as my eyes lingered on his body for far too long. I hurriedly looked away.

I sighed deeply, "Fine. But only for all the money you have with you," I responded.

"Deal," He patted the fat stack for emphasis.

I let my fingers wrap around the pole, pulling myself up on the pole, my muscles taut as I held myself up easily. I let my mind travel elsewhere as I grinded against the pole slowly, twirling and spinning to the music that was still pounding throughout the club speakers.

My eyes caught Ryo's though, and other than looking away, I dared myself to hold his gaze. As I pushed my bare torso up against the cold pole, I felt some strange sense of desire and excitement run through my veins as I continued to stare deeply into his eyes. I felt satisfaction that I appealed to him even though my brain was screaming at me to think coherently and stop what I was doing.

Ryo cleared his throat, the sound gruff and grating, knocking me out of my trance. "When I said private, I was thinking of something," he began in a barely audible whisper, "a little more personal." The glittering of his sharp eyes screamed mischief.

I bit my tongue roughly as I felt the strange exhilarating feeling course through my body again at his words. The blood in my mouth tasted metallic as I replied, "How personal are we talking?" I moved closer to him, trying to keep my voice steadier than I felt inside.

As I stood in front of him, feeling vulnerable in my state of undress, he roughly grabbed my hand with his own calloused one, pulling me down on top of him. His rough touch sent a feeling of electricity through my veins as I hovered above him, practically sitting in his lap.

Now that I was inches from his face, I noticed things about him that I hadn't noticed before. The dark club lights prevented me from noticing how shiny black his hair was and how his dark eyes seemed like two eternal black holes. I also noticed how crudely tattoed the crescent moon was on his skin, almost as if it had been done during a drunken party with friends, yet for some reason I found it endearing. His skin was also warm to the touch and inviting.

I backed away a bit, shaking my head, I shouldn't have been doing this. I was Eren Yeager, I was supposed to be a tough street kid, not some guy who was easily taken advantage of in the right situation.

"I'm sorry this is too mu-" I apologized, attempting to get out of my current straddling situation, but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

He pulled me even closer than before, to the point that my legs were wrapped around him, I could feel my accidental erection pushed up against his own. It wasn't my fault that my body was feeling something different than my mind was. . .but then again was my mind all that far from how sexually charged I was?

"I like how it feels when you're right here," I couldn't keep my eyes off of his full pink lips which were parted allowing more of his minty breath to escape. A smirk was slowly fading from his lips and instead a much more serious demeanor had overcome him.

His hand was still holding mine, but the rough grasp had grown softer and he pushed my hand up against his chest. I could feel the black fabric underneath my fingertips and instinctively let them run down the lengths of his torso until it stopped short of the silver button to his jeans.

I looked up from underneath my long eyelashes, feeling desire take over my actions. As much as I wanted to stop, I also wanted to experiment, to see how far I could go. My mind kept trying to reject what was happening until I realized that I wanted what was going on. I wanted to touch him just as much as I wanted him to touch me.

After the quiet stare down we shared, I gave into myself and succumbed to Ryo, roughly pushing my lips up against his own. Our lips molded together, and I let my tongue slip into his mouth, exploring the entrance with the tip of my tongue. He did the same, until both of our tongues and lips were smashed together sensually.

I shifted on his lap, rubbing my erection against him in small circular motions, the sensation causing a moan to escape from my mouth. Ryo wrapped his arms around my torso, his fingers digging and raking into my bare skin as he pushed me down against him as hard as he could. The feeling was both painful and sensual, but it didn't stop me.  
I moved my lips slowly from his mouth to the side of his neck, letting my tongue glide across his smooth skin that tasted of some sort of after shave, sucking his skin gently. Then I let my mouth move to his ear, my bottom lip brushing against his earlobe. That caused Ryo to moan loudly and I felt myself smile at finding his weak spot.

My tongue licked the soft outside rim of his ear as I teasingly whispered, "You taste amazing."

That caused a stir in him, and he pushed my body off of him and laid me onto the couch so that I was facing him, his one hand pinning me down as if I wasn't already incapacitated.

By this point I was panting so hard, I was having trouble finding air to breath.

He completely overtook me in that moment, gaining control like I knew he enjoyed. His lips moved from my neck to my chest in quick sloppy wet movements. His other hand caressed my skin gently, moving its way down until it was on top of the tent in my pants.

Just as his lips reached my v-line, and he was about to pull the fabric down, someone ran into the room with wide eyes.

I turned my head to find Mikasa, and I pushed Ryo off of me, feeling all of the desire I had seconds ago disappear under the scrutiny of my sister.

"Mikasa, I'm fine it's not-" I tried to find the right words to say, to explain what she had walked into, but it was absolutely what it looked like and the flush on my cheeks gave away my true feelings. I hadn't been taken over by Ryo against my will, I had wanted every moment of it.

I watched her blink a few times, "I just saw you guys on the camera's. . .I thought that he might be. . .I'm sorry." She excused herself and left just as fast as she had come bolting in.

I stared at the mess I had caused in front of me, and picked myself off the couch, trying to regain whatever dignity and composure I had left.

"I'm sorry," I found difficulty looking in his eyes.

He got up and moved in front of me, until he was hovering above me intimidatingly. "I'm not," one corner of his lips turned up teasingly.

He pulled me close and then I felt him pull open the material around my genitals and shove something inside. Yet another blush spread across my cheeks like wild fire.

"Keep it, you earned it," he whispered into my ear seductively. Then he quickly walked to the doorway, turning around to glance at me briefly and add, "Same time tomorrow, yeah?"

I robotically nodded my head, coming back to my senses.

Then Ryo was gone. Disappearing from sight just like he did best, leaving me with the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I pulled out whatever he had stashed into my speedo, and held it in my hands, it felt as if it weighed a ton in my weak grasp. It was a reminder of what had just happened and was all it took to remind me that I had almost had sex with Ryo.

Three giant stacks of cash. More than he had promised before. A reward for my services.

I leaned against the pole for support since my legs were beginning to feel like jelly. I exhaled deeply.

_Looks like I have a business deal.  
_


End file.
